


strawberry dress

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [28]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Dresses, Fear, Gen, Hanse is best boy, Nervousness, Strawberry Dress, Subin is best boy, Victon are bestest boys, i have no clue, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Hanse likes wearing dresses
Relationships: Do Hanse & Everyone, Do Hanse/Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	strawberry dress

The flowing fabric, the feeling of it against his legs. He loved the feeling of wearing dresses. Hanse loved dresses. 

But he was a male idol in South Korea. 

Do you think he was going to risk his entire career, all of his friendships, his family, for skirts? 

Never. 

So he wore them in secret. The days that the others he had schedules and he didn't, holidays when he said he was going home but instead he goes on a subway ride then comes right back to the dorms. 

Those are the days he wears what he wants to. 

Those are the days he does his eyeshadow a little more 'girly'. 

Those are the days he wears his dark red lipstick instead of his peach lip gloss. 

When he puts on a cropped band T-shirt. 

And his favourite part. 

When he puts on his dresses. 

It was one of those days. 

He was excited he had received a brand new dress from Amazon and he couldn't wait to wear it. 

It was the black strawberry dress. 

As soon as he heard the other members leave he rushed to his closet taking out the box that held the dress. He carefully took it out, a wide smile on his face as he held it up to himself looking in the mirror as he quickly changed into it. 

Just as he was done buttoning up the back he heard the front door lock click. 

He froze in fear quickly rushing over to the door of his room, locking it right before someone knocked. 

"Hanse-ah! Can you open up I forgot something in there?" Chan called, Subin and Byungchan had accompanied him in. 

"O-One sec hyung. I-I am getting dressed." Hanse stuttered, cursing himself. 

"We've seen each other naked like 700 times, Hanse just let me in, Manager and the Hyungs are getting pissy." Chan groaned jiggling the door knob. 

"J-Just wait a second." Hanse said his voice cracking as he cursed himself again trying to take the dress off without ripping it. 

"Hanse?" Chan said his voice softened, "Are you hurting yourself? If you are you need to let us in." 

That was one thing about Hanse's hyungs. They always assumed the worst. 

"No! Hyung I'm not hurting myself just-just give me a second." Hanse said as he hastedly unbuttoned his dress. 

"Hanse, just open the door before I open it myself." Chan said rolling his eyes, what could be that big of a deal. 

Hanse cursed as he heard the sound of tearing fabric as he stuffed the dress into it's box throwing on a T-shirt quickly as he ran to the door. 

"How does it take you that long to put a T-shirt on?" Chan scoffed walking towards the closet that you could blatantly see the box that the dress was stuffed into.

"What-What are grabbing?" Hanse asked his voice getting higher with each word. 

"That jacket you stole from me on Wednesday, it's stylist noona's she needs it back." Chan said reaching for the handle of the closet. 

"No! Wait! I'll-I'll grab it for you." Hanse shouted not caring that he was acting very concerning, they couldn't find his dress they would hate him. 

"Hanse-hyung...What's wrong? If you continue acting like this we're going to have to look in your closet." Byungchan said.

"NO! Please...Don't." He shouted grabbing the youngers arm. 

Before he could process it, Hanse was being held down by Seungsik and Byungchan. Seungsik had burst in after his leaders intuition kicked in.

Chan walked towards the closet door nervously. 

"Please...Don't open it..." Hanse whimpered, he was preparing himself to be beaten up by the people he loved most, and for him to be kicked out. He was also prepared for the worst possible thing that could happen. 

They would tell his parents. 

Chan was shocked when he opened the door of the closet to see nothing out of the ordinary other than a box with black fabric poking out of it. 

"What's in the box?" Seungwoo asked as he held Subin's hand. 

"A-A dress?" Chan said confused lifting up the beautiful dress, noticing a rip in the back. 

Hanse closed his eyes, stiffening under Seungsik and Byungchan's grip. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes before he opened his eyes and slightly relaxed. 

"W-W-Why aren't you hitting me?" He asked looking around to see them all staring at the dress. 

"Hanse-ah...Why would we be hitting you?" Sejun asked touching the soft fabric of the torn dress. 

"The dress. It's mine. It's disgusting." Hanse shuddered flinching when Byungchan slightly moved his arm. 

They all stayed quiet for a while. No one knew what to say. 

"It's ripped." Subin commented shocking Hanse. 

"Yeah...It ripped when I was taking it off." He mumbled looking at the ground. 

"I bet you looked really pretty in it, hyung." Subin smiled glancing at the elder. 

"Thanks." Hanse failed at keeping down a smile as he felt Seungsik and Byungchan let go of his arms. 

"This is why you freaked out? Because you didn't want us to see you in the dress?" Seungwoo asked as they all sat on the couch. Their schedules forgotten and canceled after some persuasion from Subin. 

"No. Because I didn't want you to call me a freak." Hanse explained smiling as he felt Subin grab his hand comfortingly, interlocking their fingers. 

"We would never call you a freak just because you wear typical girl clothes." Seungsik said, silently cursing himself as the leader. 

"Yeah! Besides I bet you look great in skirts and dresses!" Byungchan said throwing an arm around Hanse's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Byungie." Hanse laughed rubbing his eyes. 

"You know what I think we need to do?" Sejun said glancing at his members. 

"What, hyung?" Subin smiled. 

"I think Hanse needs to give us a fashion show!" 


End file.
